Darkest before the dawn
by Vive Amore
Summary: Alternative ending to CSI Down (;


So I was watching CSI Down and it made me really sad cause it didn't even even remotely how I would have liked it, so I went ahead and made a newer, more fluffier, version of it (; Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

I do not own CSI.

* * *

He looks up at me with a scowl on his face as he aims the gun at my chest, "**I said I can't move**," he spats with no sign of remorse or doubt as he prepares to finish me off. I had tried so hard to survive it only for it to come to this. "**Please**," I whisper as I begin to beg for my life. I know he probably won't listen to my pleas but it's worth a shot. I look him in the eyes, tears welled up I'm my face. _I don't want to die, not like this_. He stares at me with cold, dark eyes. Nothing. He's a man who lost it all, he has nothing to lose if he kills me and he know it. Just as I start preparing myself for my final moments, we hear gunshots coming from outside. There was no way I was getting out alive. If he didn't kill me, a Mad 10 would.

Suddenly, there's a flicker of change in his eyes. No longer filled with hatred, his gaze seems softer, he looks tired. "**Here**," he says in an almost whisper, "**Save yourself**." He hands me the gun and I take it without thinking twice. It was possible that I'd still be carried out of here with a body bag but at least with the gun, I had a chance to fight back and see. I look down at him with the gun in my hands. He looks empty, worn out, betrayed. He had lost everything, he didn't have a reason to live anymore. Despite the hell he had put me through, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him as death approached him.

That emotion was cut short as I heard more shots ring as noise came from the entrance of the room. I quickly drew the gun and pointed it at the door. _Breathe_, I remind myself as I realize I was holding my breath in. I saw the door knob turn as I positioned myself to get a good aim. As the door opened, I felt my fingers curl inside the trigger. I let go when I realize who it was. Jim Brass.

"**Morgan**," he says as he embraces me in a hug. I can hear the relief in his tone which surprises me because it's a first. I look up at him and he doesn't have to say anything for me to know what he's asking, the look on his face says it all. I walk him over to Frank, who is now gone. His lifeless body sits upright with an empty stare in his eyes. Brass squeezes one of my shoulders as to tell me it's time to leave before guiding me out.

I wince as the sunlight hits me directly in the eyes. I have to readjust my vision by blinking a few times before I can properly see again. Once the focus is back in my eyes, I take everything in. The wrecked helicopter which was still at blaze, the lifeless bodies of some Mad 10's, law enforcement that was surrounding the area. I was so lost in what I was seeing that I didn't hear him at first until I felt him touching my arm. "**Morgan**?" It's Greg.

I look up at him with a wary look, I'm about to respond when I hear my dad's voice and see him coming toward us. Instead of saying what I want to, I give him a shaky smile and say, "**You still owe me one**."

I walk past him as my dad opens his arms to embrace me. I run into him as he wraps his arms around me. I feel safe. The feeling lasts only seconds before tears started rolling down my face. He holds me tightly as he strokes the back of my head, "**It's alright**," he whispers into my ear. As he lets go, I see Russell behind him. He motions me to him and he embraces me in a hug. He wraps his arm around me as I start to tremble. "**You're going to be okay**," he assures me as he tightens his grip while we walk toward the ambulance. As much as I want to believe him, part of me doesn't know if it's true.

As they place me in the ambulance, I look over to where Greg and my dad are standing. Even with the sun attempting to blind me, I can see both of them look worried. Tears start rolling down my face again as I try to fight them. Noticing, Russell gives me one last hug before assuring me, "**They'll be there, we all will. We'll be right behind you, don't worry**."

I nod as I give him a small smile. "**That a girl**," he says in his normally upbeat jolly voice as he walks away, toward Greg and my dad. They close the doors and start driving off as a EMT, starts checking me and the ambulance drives off. I close my eyes, trying to forget the whole ordeal, but knowing it was far from over.

* * *

Two hours have passed and I'm still in the hospital. I'm laying down in one of the rooms with various needles stuck up my arm. I was fine with it at first but now it's starting to irritate me. There was one IV in particular that was driving me insane. I'm in the middle of fussing with it when Nick and Sara walk in the room.

"**How are you holding up Morg**?" asks Nick. I give him and Sara a small smile.

"**I've seen better days**," I reply with a laugh. They seemed pleased to see me in a better state. I know they were worried, everyone was. Sara grabs one of my hands and gives it a encouraging squeeze. "**Don't ever scare us like that again**," she laughs but I can tell she's serious.

Nick nodded in agreement, "**You had us all really worried. We didn't know if we were gonna lose you**," his voice is serious and I can tell he sounds sad, as if they all thought it was a possibility.

I just look at both of them without saying anything. A lump fills my throat as I feel my body heating up. My eyes start to glaze. _No_, I told myself. I wasn't a victim, I was a survivor. I smile at them instead while mentally wondering what was wrong. The doctor said I was fine, as well as very lucky. I only had a few minor cuts and bruises, as well as suffering from slight dehydration. They had run several different tests and scans for precaution and the only thing I was waiting on to be released was the results of a second blood test he had insisted on doing. _So why was it that my body was reacting so weird_? _Was I still in shock_? _Why didn't they give me anything for it_?

Knocking on the door brought me back to reality as I saw the doctor standing in the middle of the doorway. "**Ms. Brody**?" he asks. I nod as he makes his way inside the room. Both Sara and Nick stand up, giving me encouraging smiles before they exit the room, closing the door behind them.

He opens the manila folder he has been holding under one arm. "**We have your blood work back**," he says. I nod, waiting for him to explain. "**I need you to answer some questions for me before I can give you the results**."

I nod once again, not really knowing what else to do or say. "**Have you had any recent mood swings lately**?** Or found yourself in a very emotional state**?" I start to shake my head to say no but stop, "**Well, for about the past two hours, I can't help but want to cry**."

He shakes his head, "**Before this all happened**." I shake my head, answering with a no.

"**How about any nausea or sickness**?"

This time I nod. "**A couple of days ago, I had some bad seafood**," I begin to explain, "**I felt horrible for days, I couldn't stop puking for two straight days and I felt so nauseous afterward**."

"**Alright**," he said while scribbling something down, "**How about feeling extremely tired**?"

Again, I nod. The fact that he was able to describe my last week and a half was somewhat startling. "**We've been somewhat sort staffed so I've been having to pull double shif**-," I stop myself in mid sentence and look at him nervously, "**Doctor, what's going on**?"

Instead of looking worried, he looks somewhat pleased. A smile forms on his face, "**The reason I had to run a second blood test was because there seemed to be something unusual with the first one,**" I look at him, this time terrified that something _was_ wrong but he was still smiling. "**Congratulations Ms. Brody, you're pregnant**."

I look at him dumbfounded, "**Pregnant**?" I manage to croak out. He nods, "**Yes, mam. You're about five weeks into term. Everything seems to be alright, you're in perfect health and the baby seems to be as well. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to run some more tests just to ensure that what you just went thought didn't harm the baby. It looks like it didn't but it's better to be safe than sorry**."

I nod, speechless. Well that explained a lot but nonetheless it was still shocking. _A baby_, I thought as tears started rolling down my face. He smiles as he sees the tears and excuses himself. I was going to be a mother. That was something I had never even dreamed of. After the divorce, I swore off anything that had to do with having a family of my own. I didn't want to bring a child into this world only for it to suffer like I had. But now as I hugged my abdomen, the baby that was growing inside of me, _my baby_, that thought seemed like a million years old. I was going to be a mother and he was going to be a father. _Oh my god, he was going to be a father_! Nerves ran up and down my body. _How was I going to tell him_? _How was he going to react_?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling my name. "**Morgan**?" Greg asked once more as concern grew on his face. He walks over to me, his eyes never leaving mine. "**What's wrong**? **Are you okay**? **What did the doctor say**?" I laugh at him as I intertwine my hand and his. "**Shhh, not so many questions at once**." Tears are still rolling down my face as he reaches out to wipe them. "**Morgan**?" He asks cautiously. He's looking at me like I'm insane.

As I stop crying, my smile fades. It's now replaced by a worried frown. _Tell him_, a voice inside me says. I let go of his hand as nerves run up and down my body. I don't know how he's going to take it. Suddenly, I'm terrified. He grabs my hand again and looks at me straight in the eye. His gorgeous brown eyes filled with worry.

"**Greg**," I begin, "**I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me**." This seems to ease him a bit but he still know something's up. "**It's just that**," I stop, I can't do it. He sees the hesitation. Instead of saying anything this time, he leans towards me. I close my eyes as I feel his soft, warm lips on mine. My body reacts instantly, as I start to kiss him back. It's a gentle kiss, nothing sexy or passionate, his way of telling me that he's here for me and he's not going anywhere.

He pulls away slowly. My body reacts with disapproval, I didn't want the kiss to break. He holds my hand tighter as he gently strokes my blonde hair with the other one. "**You have no idea how worried I was. When they told us the helicopter you were in was missing, I thought I was going to be sick. Then when Samantha admitted it was a set up, I could have just**," his voice is now filled with rage, **"I could have just killed her then and there. I felt like my whole world was about to crash. I couldn't deal with the thought of losing you**," tears started forming in his eyes as I grab his other hand, "**I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Knowing it was my fault you were in that situation in the first place, it made me want to kill myself**."

I'm crying now as well. I take my hand and place it on top of his lips while shaking my head. "**No**," I say firmly, I hated how he blamed himself for it. "**That wasn't your fault. Besides it was better me than you, he probably would have killed you and then how was I suppose to go on**?" The thought of that sent shivers down my spine. We both know it was true. It pained me to imagine that, to know that if it would have been him, he'd be in a body bag and our child would be fatherless. I start sobbing at the thought of it. I need him, our baby needs him. I avoid his stare and look down instead.

"**Morgan**," he whispers, there is still confusion in his voice along with worry. He lifts my head up, so I'll look at him. I still avoid making eye contact. "**Jesus, Morgan, will you please tell me what's going on, you're scaring me**," there's a hint of frustration in his voice now. I know he isn't the type of guy who will abandon me because of it. No, Greg is a good guy. He's perfect but that isn't why I'm avoiding the truth.

As happy as I am, I am also scared. Telling him means that it is real. That there really is a little baby growing inside of me. A baby that is the product of our love. It also means that we'd have to tell everyone about our relationship. Admit that for the last seven months, we'd been seeing each other behind everyone else's back. Admit to sneaking around and lying. I know everyone would find out sooner or later but I'd rather it'd be the latter.

As much as I want to tell him, I know it means we'd have to discuss other things as well. Mainly deal with the fact that we aren't married and we were already having a child. Marriage was another thing that scared me and I didn't want us to get married just because we were having a baby. It didn't seem right.

"**It's just that,**" I start, finally deciding to meet his gaze, "**Greg, I just, I-I love you**," I manage to stammer out. He smiles, leaning in to give me a quick kiss, "**I love you too Morgan. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much until I met you**."

This made me smile, knowing that he felt the same way, it completed me. His smile turns into a frown, "**Now**, **stop stalling Hollywood, what's going on**?"

_He's right_, _say it_, it was that stupid little voice again and it was right. I take a deep breath before it all comes out, "**I'm pregnant**."

I look at him as I see about six different emotions run through his face, none of which include anger or disappointment. I wait for him to say something but instead he leans in, kissing me. He doesn't need to say anything, he has just said it all. As he backs away, a huge smile is plastered on his face.

"**I'm going to be a dad**," he repeats over and over. I laugh while nodding, "**Yeah, you are**," I say assuring him. He looks at me beaming, as if I just gave him the best gift someone could ever give another person. I had only given him the news, the best was yet to come.

* * *

The ending sucks, I'm sorry! And I also took it from It Was a Very Good Year, oops haha. Anyway, it's a one shot for now unless I get reviews asking for more, so REVIEW! :D I also want to apologize real quick if it sounds funky? I usually write in third person but I felt like it'd sound better if it was in first. Feedback would be awesome, so again, review!


End file.
